Por las buenas o por las malas
by Molisseth
Summary: Él es empresario exitoso, mujeriego y dueño de Corporation Cullen, Ella una actriz desempleada altanera y orgullosa que tiene un empleo temporal demasiado peculiar. Dos polos opuestos y diferentes que juntan sus caminos de manera muy original.
**POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS**

 **Él es empresario exitoso, mujeriego y dueño de Corporation Cullen, Ella una actriz desempleada altanera y orgullosa que tiene un empleo temporal demasiado peculiar. Dos polos opuestos y diferentes que juntan sus caminos de manera muy original.**

"Ahhhhh!"-Grito mientras masajeo mi pie derecho el cual acaba de chocar contra el mueble de la sala. Maldito mueble, maldito despertador, malditos todos, pienso por un momento pero al segundo me recompongo y sigo caminando normal, olvidando que hace cinco segundos mi dedo pequeño fue aporreado por el mobiliario. Entro tranquila a la cocina donde se encuentra Angela sentada en su silla/banco vintage, enserio esa cosa es demasiado extraña y vieja en cualquier momento se destrozará, tomo asiento en frente de ella y cojo la taza de café que sé que es para mí ya que ella solo toma té. La mesa es pequeña y redonda y eso es perfecto porque a Angela se le da por llenar la mesa de alimentos hasta rebozar, sobre ella hay panqueques, fruta cortada, huevos revueltos, tocino, avena y yogurt junto con mi taza de café diaria y su taza de té. La cocina es pequeña pero acogedora es de color beige con las repisas de roble y los trastos ordenados, a la derecha hay una ventana que muestra los rayos de sol que empiezan a iluminar la cocina y en el centro se encuentra la mesa junto con cuatro sillas que no tienen nada que ver entre sí pero armonizan perfectamente.

"¿Qué te ha pasado escuche un golpe y al instante tu grito, acaso te volviste a golpear con el mueble de la sala?"- Me pregunta examinando mi rostro para encontrar algún indicio de mentira.

"No...O claro que no me volví a golpear sol…Solo se me cayó el portafolio al suelo, solo eso." Digo mientras empiezo a alimentarme con la exquisita comida de mi amiga intentando que ella desvié su atención y deje de preguntar. "Angie esto te quedo delicioso, no sé qué hare si algún día dejamos de vivir juntas"

Ella se sonroja un poco pero me da una pequeña sonrisa. "No harías nada Isabella eso ya lo sabemos cualquier casero ya te habría corrido del departamento" dice mientras suelta una pequeña risita.

Pero yo no lo tomo a broma dejo de comer y la veo recordando que le debo 4 mensualidades y no le he podido ayudar con los gastos del departamento "Angie tu sabes que si no fuera por el desempl…"

"Guarda silencio Isabella ya hemos hablado de esto, tu ahora dedícate a buscar empleo que yo me hare cargo del departamento para eso son las amigas" Me interrumpe al instante, quiero replicar pero con una mirada me dice que me calle o me amordazará y dejo el tema por las buenas pero recordando que tengo que pagarle lo antes posible, no me gusta deberle nada por muy mi amiga que sea. "Entonces que piensas de lo que hablamos por la noche, te juro que Erick me está siendo infiel Bella, te lo juro"

"Claro que no Angie, esas son imaginaciones tuyas, Erick no te traicionaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello" Contesto viendo a los ojos a mi mejor amiga y tratando de darle más confianza.

"Claro que si lo haría porque todos los hombres son unos cabrones" Me contesta en el mismo instante en que Jacob entra por la puerta y nos saluda con un simple "Hola" Jacob Black es nuestro amigo de la universidad, juntos somos como los tres mosqueteros, siempre salimos o tenemos algún plan que realizar juntos, pero mi relación con él es de amistad/odio, algunas veces (todo el tiempo) es insoportable conmigo y yo con él como ahora.

"Si todos son unos cabrones" digo volteando a ver a Jake quien me mira con una mueca de dolor fingido tomándose el pecho y regreso la vista hacia mi amiga"menos tu novio Angie"

"A ver Angie, ¿tu novio es un hombre?" Pregunta Jake llegando hasta la mesa y sentándose al lado de Angela.

"Obvio" contesta Angela irritada.

"Entonces si es un cabrón" Jake se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia el refrigerador. Después de arruinar mis avances y darle la razón a Angela la cual tiene un rastro de tristeza en su cara.

"Qué tú no tienes casa, departamento o jaula en la que debas asistir, siempre tienes que estar metido aquí" Le digo mientras termino de comer y recojo mi plato hacia el lavabo.

"Para tu información, Angie me invito a almorzar porque ella si es una buena amiga no como cierta perra" Dice mientras abre el refrigerador lo observa y cierra al momento. "No han comprado leche y ya se ha terminado" dice con un puchero en el rostro, quiero reírme de su cara pero consigo guardar la compostura.

"Hay es que sabes que fue lo que sucedió" digo con tono serio y lastimero "Nos terminamos nuestra leche, de nuestro refrigerador, de nuestro departamento que horror verdad.. ¿Tu no trajiste tu leche de tu casa?

"Querrás decir del depa de Angie porque tu sólo eres una arrimada, ni renta pagas, cierto Angie. Es más creo que mejor me vengo a vivir yo contigo te juro que te pago a tiempo" Contesta volteando a ver a Angela mientras le doy un golpe en la cabeza "¿Qué? Solo es la verdad."

"Bueno pues eso será hasta hoy…" empiezo a decir pero Jacob me interrumpe cuando se sienta frente a Angela y sigue con la conversación anterior.

"Entonces estábamos hablando de que tu novio es un cabrón" sigue Jacob añadiéndole leña a la hoguera.

"Oh my god, Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño…donde una araña me pinchaba y yo hablaba sueco y Erick no me entendía nada, nada" Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver, mientras Angela estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, los dos con la pregunta escrita en la frente ¿Qué diablos se fumó Angela?

"Es obvio, desde un punto psicoanalítico se puede decir que los hombres no entendemos a las mujeres" dice el idiota de Jacob tratando de hacerse le listo.

"Ves Bella, me está siendo infiel "Angela hace un mini berrinche.

"Mmmm" volteo a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que se me está haciendo tarde "me tengo que ir ya es tardísimo y tú" señaló a Angela "en verdad bájale a tu paranoia, estás loca" termino diciendo tomando mi bolso y mi sombrero y abriendo la puerta.

"Por qué te vas tan apresurada tienes casting hoy "me pregunta Jacob con la boca llena de comida, yes repulsivo.

"Si, tengo 4 audiciones y seguramente hoy consigo empleo deséenme suerte, pero antes de que salga ¿Me veo bien?" Digo dando una vuelta para que vean mi vestuario tengo puestos unos botines cafés decorados con bordado, unos jeans muy pegados de color azul claro y una blusa verde olivo con un collar dorado. Mi cabello castaño esta medio recogido para mostrar mis reflejos rojizos junto con mis ojos color chocolate y mi bolso café.

"Te ves estupenda" dice Angie "Ahora vete para que hagas pedazos a las demás aspirantes" dice con una sonrisa y una mirada feliz detrás de sus anteojos. Ella es bonita tiene el cabello largo y negro es de complexión delgada y su piel es blanca como la mía.

"No te ves tan mal, pero podrías hacerlo mejor" Dice el maldito de Jacob con una gran sonrisa demostrándome que sus palabras no son verdaderas. Me despido de los dos con un beso y salgo volando del departamento.

 _Primera audición..._

"NOOOOO!¡NO LO HAGAS ES TU PROPIA HERMANA NO LA PUEDES ASESINAR!"Grito con todas mis fuerzas tirándome a los pies del actor que representa al protagonista con mi garganta dolorida de tanto gritar y lágrimas falsas corriendo por mi rostro.

"CORTE...Tienes que gritar más fuerte pareces una chiquilla de 11 años, no puedes solo decirlo y ya, tienes que mostrar al público que te sientes desesperada, triste e impotente, no como una niña a la que no le cumplen sus caprichos, expresa más tus sentimientos cariñito" Si expresara mis sentimiento en este momento no serán agradables para ti directorcito pienso volviendo a realizar la escena por quinta vez.

"Terminamos, nosotros te llamaremos cariñito" Si claro, como no. Tomo mis cosas y salgo de ahí.

 _Primera audición=Desastre_

 _Segunda audición..._

"Querida tienes que actuar como un monstruo, no eres una princesa de cuento ni una damisela en apuros sé que es una obra infantil pero no es de cuento de hadas capicci, nosotros te llamaremos"

 _Segunda audición=Desastre_

 _Tercera audición..._

"Con tampex siempre te sientes bien" Termino sonriendo hacia la cámara y mostrando la caja del producto.

"Bien, bien, bien mal, no mal, mal, mal" Veo al director que está ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro sentado en su asiento y me pregunto qué rayos hice mal "Lo podrías hacer otra vez pero ahora menos desanimada como con más energía, entusiasmo, alegría vale" "si está bien" volvimos a comenzar.

"Con tampex siempre te sientes bien" Lo volví a hacer pero esta vez con una sonrisa atravesando mi rostro, mis mejillas empezaban a dolerme"

"Me lo estás dando como muy cementerio, sonríe a la cámara y muestra la caja de tampex, tu rostro debe reflejar felicidad como un niño en un parque de diversiones todo debe ser alegría, payasos, elefantes, algodón de azúcar" El director en realidad está loco, como se puede ser todo eso en tus días, díganme cómo diablos.

"Disculpa pero que mujer se siente feliz y sonriente en esos días, sé que lo que quieres reflejar en el comercial es comodidad pero no puede ser elefantes y algodón de azúcar y todas esas estupideces que mencionaste" le contesto molesta e irritada "O sea no existe no se puede, bueno te lo digo porque yo si soy mujer, se lo que sentimos esos días y lamento decirlo pero tú en realidad no tienes ni puta idea de lo que sufrimos solo y por la simple razón de que tu NO ERES MUJER" Termino mi discurso muy exaltada el director solo me observa baja la vista a su tabla y dice el maldito "Nosotros te llamaremos" Ahhhhh estúpido, incompetente, idiota enserio tiene idea siquiera de lo que esta vendiendo.

 _Tercera audición= Desastre_

 _Cuarta y última audición…_

 _"_ Isabella Swan puedes pasar por favor, es tu turno" La asistente llega y me salva se estrangular a las modelos que se encuentran a mi lado y me recortan con la mirada solo porque no traigo tacones ni soy una rubia plástica como ellas. "Soló están esperando que el director hable con el cliente y dueño de la empresa "yo solo asiento y camino hacia donde ella me dirige.

 _ACCIÓN_

"Más seductora Isabella necesito que lo seduzcas" me dan ordenes mientras yo trato de moverme lo más natural que puedo "El tipo te encanta, es un Dios para ti y quieres todo con él. Debes ver al modelo a los ojos con pasión si exactamente así; Más, más seductora; sirve el vino en las copas, más rápido Isabella por favor. No, no obstruyas la vista del logo de la botella tómala con delicadeza; Ve al chico a los ojos, muestra un poco de piel, siéntate en sus piernas acaríciale el cabello; me estas tapando al modelo Isabella ¡CUIDADO CON LAS COPAS!" CRASH, que diablos nadie puede entender sus malditas órdenes"

CORTE

"Lo siento, lo siento pero me pedías que realizara muchas cosas a la vez y créeme nadie lo puede hacer perfecto, y menos si todos me están hablando al mismo tiempo;no sé quién diablos te dijo que eras director pero decídete y dime en específico que hacer" Grito por todo el estudio sacando un poco de frustración "Esto es imposible y absurdo"

"Es publicidad querida" Me contesta la asistente del director cuando nadie más habla.

"Yo sé que es publicidad" contesto con sarcasmo "Pero no se puede realizar todas esas acciones si no llegas a comprender siquiera lo que te han dicho verdad"

"Señores les dije hay que trabajar con personas profesionales esto del naturalismo no funciona "El modelucho de catálogo tenía que abrir la boca y lo mejor que puedo hacer es matarlo con la mirada lentamente;hasta que el director interrumpe la escena sangrienta quese estaba desarrollando en mi mente

"Mira Isabella cierto" me pregunta el director.

"Si esa soy yo"

"Este comercial es para un cliente demasiado importante, en realidad el cliente está aquí eligiendo a la modelo o actriz que vaya a realizar el comercial y el me pide alguien más voluptuosa por así decirlo y creo que si debemos contratar a personal profesional"Yo tardo un segundo en comprender lo que me esta queriendo decir y en segundos empiezo a despotricar contra él.

"Mira pedazo de idiota a diferencia del modelito que está aquí sentado y de las rubias plásticas mal teñidas de afuera yo si estudie 4 años de Literatura Dramática y teatro, 3 talleres de perfeccionamiento actoral, 2 cursos de análisis de texto y"

"¿Así que tú eres de esas niñitas que se mataban obteniendo buenas calificaciones en la escuela y nadie las invitaba a la fiesta verdad?" Dijo una voz frente a mi la cual es muy varonil y seductora, suave como el terciopelo y muy muy caliente, intente enfocarlo con mi vista pero me di cuenta de que era obstruida por un espejo y el se encontraba del otro lado asi que solo logre observar mi reflejo en el.

"Eso, eso que tiene que ver con" Intento volver a discutir pero él no me lo permite.

"Mira yo no sé mucho de perfeccionamiento actoral pero se mi querida…Isabella que a los hombres nos interesan las cosas por la vista y aquí no necesitamos a nadie con demasiados títulos;nosotros tal vez te llama..."lo interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar la maldita frase que me ha perseguido por todo el día.

"No se te ocurra terminar esa frase" digo totalmente enojada y devuelvo la vista hacia el director"Así que no cumplo con las expectativas del cliente porque no soy tan alta ni tengo los pechos y el trasero operado como esas rubias mal teñidas de la esquina, quisiera decirle al estúpido de tu cliente que es un machista de mierda que tiene que vender su producto por medio de la explotación de la mujer, su cerebro es tan pequeño que no dudo que tenga más de una neurona para pensar bien y sólo puede pensar con lo que tienes entre las piernas y díle también que." De repente la voz que estaba detrás del espejo se escucha detrás de mi.

"No necesita mandarme a decir nada aquí estoy para que termine de gritar todo lo que necesita, entonces… que soy aparte de un machista de mierda señorita… Swan" O por Dios esa voz es demasiado sensual me congelo en mi lugar decidiendo si volverme a ver a el hombre que con solo hablar hace que me sienta totalmente nerviosa.

 ** _Hola! Siento no haber actu_ _alizado aun pero en realidad soy nueva escritora y aun no me doy el tiempo que necesito para seguir con la historia, pero prometo actualizar pronto..he hecho algunos cambios en el capitulo y agregado más detalles siento que el capitulo anterior era muy muy de primeriza jajaja pero pues es lo que soy._**

 ** _Gracias a todas las chicas que me agregaron favoritos_ Aliapr-peke, Elizabeth Everly ,SolitariaCullen; Allie Masen Cullen; . ; ****phoenix1993 _gracias chicas por seguir mi historia y de igual forma quiero agradecer especialmente a_ Valeria _por su comentario "prometo seguir con la historia Valeria" y por supuesto los lectores fantasmas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer la historia... Bueno me despido y les deseo lo mejor, hasta la proxima:)_**


End file.
